Totally Insane
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: MALAS PALABRAS... SITUACIONES EXTRAÑAS... INTENTO DE LEMON pero sobre todo OOCNESS al por mayor... estan advertidos


"**Totally insane"**

** By Terry Maxwell**

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing le pertenece a Sunrise y Bandai...  
  
**ADVERTENCIA:** TOTAL ABSOLUTA Y COMPLETA ESTUPIDEZ Y OOCNESS (SI NO SABEN QUE ES ESO... PUES ES SIMPLEMENTE QUE LOS PERSONAJES ESTAN MAS QUE MARIGUANOS OK) MALAS PALABRAS CREO... intento de Lemon.  
  
**PD**: Este es el resultado de tomarme una botella de dos litros de NewMix  
  
**2da PD:** A mi Lady Baby... le gusto y me dijo que lo subiera asi que Deseo concedido Baby.... Besos.  
  
Espero que les guste...

* * *

**"Totally insane"**

** By Terry Maxwell.**

****

****

Era un día como cualquier otro en una de las casas de seguridad que Winner le proporcionaba a los pilotos Gundam... la verdad es que no era como cualquier otro... tenían mas de tres semanas inactivos... y la tensión se estaba acumulando en el ambiente.  
  
_- Ah.... MAXWELL ke jodidos le hiciste a mi Gundam...  
_  
Duo salio corriendo del hangar como alma que lleva el diablo mientras era perseguido por un furiosísimo Wufei. Porque le había pegado una enorme calcamonía de Hello Kitty al gundam Shenlong.  
  
_- Solo lo adorne tantito Geez!!!... ni que lo hubiera pintado de rosa (otra vez)  
_  
_- INJUSTICIA MAXWELL ESTA VEZ ME LAS PAGARAS... DESPIDETE DE TU TRENZA._  
  
Ambos pasaron corriendo por el comedor... donde Quatre tomaba té verde para variar y Trowa se entretenía llenando un crucigrama... Heero comía un helado de chocolate (O-O tan aburrido estaba) por aquello de la depre... jaja  
  
Dos horas después  
  
_- Ahhh MAX..... WELL to....da...via... no...me ... rindo...  
  
- Wu... wu.... fei... ya parale.... ufff... ya no aguanto...._  
  
Y Duo se dejo caer a media sala... Wufei llego a su lado pero estaba tan cansado que aventó su katana y se tiro al piso para recuperar el aliento...  
  
- _Tienes que arreglar a Nataku...¬.¬  
  
- Ok... hombre con tal de hacer algo entretenido... U.U  
_  
Trowa decidió aparecerse en ese momento... sonriendo como maniático y les aventó una jarra de agua helada... para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cantando_ "Que lindo soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero, aha, aha, sin mi me muero, aha, aha, jamás me podré olvidar"_ (U.U no pregunten que me fume por favor)  
  
_-Wahhhhh esta helada!!!!-_ gritaron los dos  
  
_-Injusticia BARTON NOS LAS PAGARAS... ya que hallamos descansado_  
  
_- Aha.... no puedo ni con mi alma..._  
  
Quatre y Heero vieron la escena con cara de What... y se encogieron de hombros...  
  
_- Así que no le estas dando nada de nada_ – le dijo Heero a Quatre  
  
_- O.O eh...._  
  
_- Que si no lo estas dejando dormir juntos, que baile el mambo horizontal contigo, conocerse en el sentido bíblico, fajar, fornicar, tener sexo, cogerte o JODER..._  
  
_- Heeeroooo OO nunca había oído tantos sinónimos para hacer el amor_  
  
Quatre estaba todo rojo por la súbita amplia variedad de expresiones de Heero...  
  
- _Ummm Heero ¿cuántos helados de chocolate te comiste...?_  
  
_- Ummm déjame pensar... dos litros de helado, 6 paletas... y una caja de chocolates ¿por que n.n?_ –le pregunto sonriendo a lo cual Quatre se quedo con cara de _"What-the-fucking-hell-is-going-on?"_  
  
_- Umm Heero creo que mejor voy a buscar a Trowa O.O_  
  
-_ Yip... así se hace ... agarra a ese toro por los cuernos... o mejor dicho a ese león por la melena jeje_  
  
_- O.o!!! Bye_  
  
Quatre sale disparado de la cocina antes de que Heero se ponga más raro.Mientras tanto en la sala... Duo y Wufei se habían quedado dormiditos (Ah que kawaii) y para buscar calor se habían acurrucado el uno al otro... Heero que se había acercado a la sala... se quedo viendo la escena mientras una sonrisa maniática cruzaba por sus labios...En otra parte de la casa solo se escuchaba  
  
_- Masss. Así... que rico... sigue oh si... sigue... si se puede... si se puede...  
  
- Yesss!!!!! Baby...   
_Heero había desatado el cabello de Duo y lo había vuelto a trenzar alrededor del cuello de Wufei... les había amarrado los cordones de las botas y movió una mesa para que quedaran las cabezas de ellos abajo del borde... (Y como le hizo para no despertarlos o.O??? Creo que nunca lo sabremos U.U)  
  
Y cuando estuvo todo listo... tomo una cacerola y una cuchara de la cocina... y....  
  
Empezó a sonarla como si fuera gong y a gritar  
  
_- DESPIERTEN PAR DE FLOJOS....  
  
- Que demonios... auuuchhhh  
  
- Ah... con un demonio...¬¬_  
  
Duo se levanto rápidamente y como su trenza estaba enredada en el cuello de Wufei pues lo jalo a este y ambos se dieron semejante trancazo con la orilla de la mesa...  
  
_- Heero...¬¬  
  
-YUY...¬¬_  
  
Ambos apartaron la mesa para levantarse como pudieron por la trenza enredada... pero al pararse se fueron de hocico por los cordones de las botas que estaban enredados...  
  
_- oi... duele  
  
- Wu wu anotaste el numero de serie del gundam que nos piso._  
  
Heero que había visto todo se quedo de repente muy serio hasta que no pudo mas y;  
  
_- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE ESTUPIDOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
- Grrrr me las vas a pagar YUY  
  
- Cuando te agarre tu trasero lo va a lamentar Heero  
  
- Ahhh puras promesas Duo jajajaja_  
  
Y con eso Heero se fue corriendo....En su carrera paso por la lavandería y cual no seria su sorpresa al oír gemidos extraños (si como no extraños ¬.¬) se asoma por la puerta y vuelve a sonreír maniáticamente... mas rápido que veloz se dirige al cuarto y saca la cámara de video... regresando a la lavandería... prende el botón de grabación... y abre de repente la puerta encontrando...  
  
A nuestro grácil y bello Quatre recargado en una lavadora mientras Trowa con los pantalones en los tobillos se encargaba de demostrarle cuanto lo quería...  
  
_- Uyuyuyyyyy así se hace Tigre grrrrr... o mejor dicho León.... jajajaja  
  
- Heero OO  
  
- Hijo de la chingada... Yuy tenias que interrumpir ¬  
  
- Oye Trowa no me había fijado que eras de pie chiquito jajaja...  
_  
Y nuevamente salio corriendo con cámara en mano  
  
_- Con un carajo hubiera agarrado la cámara para grabar a Duo y Wufei. A lo mejor todavía los alcanzo enredados jejeje  
_  
Se dirigió nuevamente a la sala esperando encontrar a Duo y Wufei pero ¡oh sorpresa! no había nadie O.o?  
  
Cuando Heero se disponía a ir a ver en que se entretenía... todo triste y compungido porque tenía ganas de hacer cositas con Duo...  
  
Una sombra lo atrapo con una red... (UU)  
  
_- Kisama.... ¬¬  
  
- Jajajajaja ha llegado la hora para que pagues YUY la JUSTICIA será hecha.  
  
- Muejejeje ya veras como te queda el trasero YUY ¬¬  
  
- OO Help..... ME VAN A VIOLAR.... RAPE.... ME COGEN... AUXILIO – Empezó a gritar Heero histérico.  
  
- oO Baka...  
  
- ¬¬_  
  
En eso llegan Quatre y Trowa a ver que es tanto griterío... ya que después de que los interrumpieron a Quatre no le quedaron ganas de continuar... por lo que Trowa estaba de un jarioso insoportable.  
  
- ¿_Qué chingados hacen trío de canijos?.¬_ – preguntó al ver a Heero en la red.  
  
_- Uta Madre que geniecito Barton... de seguro te falta coger  
  
-CHANGGGGGGGG!!!!! KUSOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_ .¬  
  
Y empezó a perseguir a Wufei... mientras Duo le gritaba...  
  
_- ¡Maldito seas Trowa!... nos aventaste agua helada y hasta con hielitos cabrón.... ¬¬_  
  
Duo empezó a perseguir a Trowa... que a su vez perseguía a Wufei... mientras Quatre... frustrado se quedaba en la sala a desenredar a Heero de la Red... pero....  
  
Se le ocurrió una idea mejor...  
  
- _Heeeeerroooo.... ¿que crees? nn  
  
- Ummm ¿Qué? Oo??  
  
- Estas solo, estoy solo... ellos están ocupados... tardaran un rato... estas indefenso... y yo estoy venenoso.... así que...  
_  
Quatre le salto encima a Heero para saciar sus bajas pasiones (UU quien lo diría... los mas seriecitos son los más peligrosos)  
  
- _Eep.... AHORA SI ME VAN A VIOLARRRRR... OO HELPPPPPP  
  
- ¬¬ jejeje nadie te podrá ayudar....  
_  
Un buen rato después   
  
_- Wow... ves que no te pareció tan malo... ahí te ves...  
  
- n.n!  
_  
Dicho esto Quatre se va tranquilamente a la biblioteca a fumarse un cigarro... al rato llegan los chicos todos cansados y sudados (Ewwww!!!) y se encuentran a un Heero con una expresión de estupida satisfacción en la cara...  
  
-_ n.n  
  
- .O? y ora  
  
- O.O Yuy se ve raro ¿no?  
  
- Que raro así se ve después de_.... – la realización le pego a Duo como un ladrillazo (Agáchense por si las moscas) y grito a todo pulmón –_WIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Eres un hijo de la chingada...  
  
_- _QUATRE RABERBA WINNER DE BARTON.... ¿COMO JODIDOS TE ATREVES?....O_- grito Trowa comprendiendo lo que había pasado  
  
Duo y Trowa salían en búsqueda de Quatre mientras Wufei se quedaba con Heero en la sala.  
  
_- O.o Sigo sin entender  
  
- ¿Quieres que te explique Wufei?_ - le preguntó Heero  
  
-_ Pos la neta si o.O???_  
  
En cuanto termino de pronunciar esa frase... Heero le brinco a Wufei y le empezó a quitar la ropa  
  
- _Epa... Yuy... no... Suéltame...  
  
- No que querías que te explicara nn  
  
- O.O oi...no ahí no... Ahhh... no... no agarres ahí...  
  
- Ummm por que no Wu wu... mira flojito y cooperando y todo saldrá muy bien nn  
  
- Ahh....no...no... no...no... no... no pares sigue sigue... o.o  
  
_Mientras Trowa y Duo entraban en la biblioteca para hallar a un Quatre con cara de satisfacción fumándose un cigarrito.  
  
-_ Winnerrrrr como chingados te atreves.... ese trasero es MÍO.... grrrrr ¬¬  
  
-Oi Duo el tuvo la culpa por interrumpir...  
  
- Ah si... y yo que estoy pintado o tengo monos en la cara .¬  
_  
Duo se voltea a ver la cara de Trowa esperando ver los monos... se acerca al oído y le dice:  
  
- No, no tienes monos en la cara... pero... ¿no te quieres cobrar...? - le dice tomándolo por sorpresa de una parte muy sensible.  
  
- Duo ¿que jodidos haces? ¬¬ -pregunta Quatre  
  
- _Duh!!! Quat 9.9 cobrándome güey  
_  
Y ahí delante de Quatre... Duo obliga a Trowa a recargarse en uno de los sofás mientras se arrodilla frente a él y lenta y seductoramente pasa las manos por su entrepierna para sentir lo que se esconde allí adentro...  
  
- _Duo... deja a Trowa... ¬¬ - le_ advierte Quatre en un tono posesivo.  
  
_- Ahora te aguantas Petit... para que te coges a Heero o  
  
- Ni modo Quat... nn_  
  
Duo por fin saco lo que tenia que sacar y se dedico a disfrutarlo... después de todo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos... Quatre tenia una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y Trowa ni se diga... él solo disfrutaba las aptitudes lingüísticas del piloto trenzado.  
  
-_ Oh Duo... mmmm siiiiii...  
_  
En la sala Heero había domado al Dragón y lo había convertido en una simple lagartija (pido perdón a Carmín por mencionar a las lagartijas... pero ya aprendimos algo de sus costumbres sexuales jajaja) cuando llego a donde tenia que llegar y le enseño de todo lo que era capaz de hacer con esa lengua... que tan pocas veces usaba para hablar...  
  
- _ummm Heeroooo... ohhh Kami.... nnnnnhhh  
  
- mmmmmmhhhh_  
  
No tardo para que Wufei gritara al sentir como se vertía dentro de la boca del no tan estoico soldado perfecto.  
  
_- / Nota mental.... darle más seguido chocolates a Heero.../ mmmmm Heero eso estuvo delicioso.  
  
- Me alegro que te gustara Fei... porque hay más... - le dijo limpiándose la boca... (OO! no puedo creer que estoy escribiendo esto OO)  
_  
Quatre mientras tanto estaba secretamente satisfaciendo una de sus tantas... mañas por así decirlo... estaba increíblemente excitado al ver como Duo le hacia sexo oral a su Trowa y de verdad que debía ser muy talentoso... por que el normalmente silencioso 03 esta gritando y haciendo gruñidos de placer... Quatre por su parte decidió participar un poco... así que se acerco a Duo arrodillándose al lado de él... y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón...  
  
_- Fei... Fei... no quieres unirte a mí y a Duo... yo creo que a él no le importaría un trío... nn  
  
- mmmm si...._  
  
Wufei todavía estaba en las delicias del orgasmo así que solo dijo si sin saber realmente a que...  
  
Heero se paro y lo jalo echándoselo al hombro cual cavernícola... a lo que Wufei protesto y trato de bajarse sin mucho éxito.  
  
_- Maldita sea YUY que crees que haces no soy una onna ¬¬  
  
- Solo voy a buscar a Duo para divertirnos los tres juntos...._  
  
Y con eso se encamino a la biblioteca... lo mas seguro es que todavía estuviera discutiendo con Quatre... (nn ¿Cómo lo supo?)  
  
La vista que lo recibió en la biblioteca no fue algo que hubiera esperado... rápidamente bajo a Wufei y tomándolo de la barbilla dirigió su mirada al espectáculo que estaban dando los otros pilotos...  
  
Trowa... quien sabe como pero ya no traía pantalones... estos estaban tirados en una esquina... la camisa la traía arrugada y completamente abierta... a sus pies o mejor dicho entre sus piernas... Duo estaba ocupadísimo mostrándole sus talentos orales... mientras que el rubio árabe se había arrastrado entre el espacio que quedaba y hacia lo suyo con el miembro de Duo...  
  
Wufei no creía lo que veía... pero sobre todo no creía lo excitado que eso lo ponía... nunca hubiera considerado la oportunidad de unirse a sus compañeros en las largas noches en las que los gemidos predominaban... pero aquí se hallaba viéndolos y con unas "enormes" ganas de unírseles...  
  
Heero por su parte... era todo un vouyerista... así que ver a sus tres amigos tan "enredados" era un espectáculo maravilloso para él... ausentemente bajo su mano para liberar su erección... mientras hablaba para dejar saber a los chicos que estaban ahí...  
  
_- Hey.... – lo que obtuvo la atención de los cuatro- les importa si Fei y yo nos unimos..._  
  
La sonrisa de Duo solo se podía comparar con la del Gato Chesshire (Creo que así se escribe... es el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas para el que no sepa) ummm las posibilidades que eso implicaba... termino de levantarse del piso y le dio un pequeño beso a Trowa en los labios.  
  
_- Sorry Tro... ya llego mi dueño... aha!!! por cierto... me la debes Yuy ese trasero es mío ¬¬  
_  
Le dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba el miembro de Heero entre sus manos para masturbarlo un poco.  
  
_- Nhhh Duo... pero Wufei es mío...  
  
- Ok... Wu babe... tu vas a jugar con nosotros...  
_  
Wufei que se había quedado como en trance.... se vio repentinamente rodeado por cuatro adolescentes muy jariosos... y se sintió un tanto inseguro....  
  
Pero mando a volar la inseguridad por la ventana proverbial y se dedico a disfrutar las ocho manos que tentativamente recorrían su desnuda piel...  
  
Duo no aguanto una risita y dijo:  
  
- _Tomo eso como un si..._  
  
El rubio se separo de Wufei y empezó a desvestir (nuevamente) a Heero... mientras Trowa se encargaba de desvestir a Duo quien estaba probando las delicias de la boca del Dragón.  
  
Cuando los 5 deliciosos bishonens estuvieron como Dios los trajo al mundo (Muchas gracias Dios por haberlos traído al mundo ) el rubio tomo a Wufei y lo dirigió al centro de la biblioteca a una gran y acolchonada alfombra tomo unos cuantos cojines y los acomodo de modo que la cabeza y la cadera de Fei quedaran un poco mas elevadas... le dio un largo y sensual beso... alegrándose cuando la levemente inexperta lengua del chino se introdujo en su boca... un gemido atrajo su atención por lo que rompió el beso para encontrar a Heero restregándose descaradamente con Trowa...  
  
Wufei por su parte aun no podía creer lo que iba a hacer...  
  
Quatre sintiendo las dudas de Wufei le pregunto:  
  
_- Estas seguro Wufei... por que si quieres puedes solo vernos a nosotros cuatro...  
  
- ummm... no... si.... digo... si quiero... OO_  
  
Quatre le dedico la más "pura" (si como no... pura jajaja si es un pervertido el niño oO) de sus sonrisas... y comenzó a acariciarlo tentativamente con apenas las yemas de sus dedos lo que arranco un gemido largo al joven Chino... Duo, veía como Trowa había sometido un poco a su hermoso japonés... y al ver lo que estaba haciendo Quatre con Wufei dejo salir un puchero...  
  
- _Awww me dejan solito... y yo tan bello y sexy que soy... ¬¬  
_  
- Hnnnnn Duo... ven para acá...- para su sorpresa fue Wufei el que le hablo y feliz Duo se acerco brincando al joven Chino y le dio un beso de aquellos robadores de oxigeno...  
  
- _Wow... que beso   
  
- Hai Fei... ¿Quatre que te parece un sándwich de dragón? nn  
  
- Muy buena idea Duo...  
_  
- _Ahhh no... - dijo Heero- ya aparte a Fei Fei... - y jalando a Trowa se acercaron a los otros tres chicos...  
_  
Trowa mientras tanto pensaba como demonios se iban a acomodar (ni yo misma lo se). Así que dejaron... que la naturaleza siguiera su curso... (Y aquí es donde se me acabo la cinta de la cámara de video así que el lemon... no se va a poder TT)  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
(Ejele me creyeron... jajaja pues síganle abajo a ver como resulta esto. Soy malísima con esto... así que sean benévolos. Pweaseeee!!! Terry con big puppy-eyes)  
  
Los cuatro chicos empezaron a acomodarse entre besos ardientes y caricias robadas a pieles ajenas... el sudor levemente cubriendo desde la pálida piel de Quatre hasta la piel de Heero besada por el sol. Una sinfonía de distintos gemidos llenaba el ambiente de lujuria... las hormonas exudando por los poros y la inevitable consecuencia del sexo... o tal vez de algo mas.... quien sabe... solo el tiempo lo diría...  
  
Heero tomo su tiempo... y besando delicadamente (OO) los muslos de Wufei lo obligo a separar mas las piernas... para facilitar su trabajo... alguno de ellos dentro de la calentura se acordó de conseguir un lubricante... tomo un poco del gel con delicado olor a lavanda y mientras el chino estaba perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaban los besos de Quatre... la boca de Duo en su cuerpo y las manos de Trowa en su hombría... no se dio cuenta de los dedos de Heero preparando su entrada... hasta que un grito que no alcanzo a ser ahogado por la boca del rubio se dejo escuchar cuando ese mágico punto en su interior le mando descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo sensibilizando cada milímetro de su piel...  
  
Heero la verdad es que no tenia ojos mas que para Wufei... y hasta que sintió como el cuerpo del chino se tragaba hasta el ultimo centímetro de su duro y pulsante miembro y la sensación de sentir su pene envuelto en esa estrecha cavidad de carne amenazaban con llevarlo al borde del orgasmo... se retiro un poco para calmarse... y dejar que el nudo en su vientre se desvaneciera.  
  
Momento que Duo aprovecho para empujar a Heero sobre el cuerpo de Wufei y penetrarlo de golpe... era hora de cobrarse... (nn quien le manda soltarle prenda a Quatre) Por su parte el rubio estaba entretenido probando el sabor del chino... mientras Trowa lo penetraba con todo lo que tenía... Wufei en lo que poco coherente mente le dio a entender tomo en sus manos el miembro de Quatre y comenzó a masturbarlo.  
  
Después de varias horas en las que se oyeron incontables gritos de placer de cinco diferentes gargantas, diversas posiciones... un tubo de lubricante... media cajetilla de cigarros y media hora de break para un tentempié... los cinco chicos yacían desnudos en una muy manchada alfombra y acomodados tranquilamente unos contra otros... con una cansada expresión de total satisfacción...  
  
- _Fei... ahora que ya estuviste con nosotros... ¿con quien te quieres quedar? –pregunto un curioso Duo...  
  
- Ummm no se nn  
  
- Pero de verdad Quatre y yo deseamos que te quedes con nosotros... - dijo para su sorpresa Trowa.  
  
- Pero ya también lo quiero con nosotros – dijo en un semipuchero Heero... (OO)  
  
Wufei se quedo pensando un rato y con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa dijo...  
  
- Y no me puedo quedar con los cuatro nn  
  
- Dios... hemos creado a un monstruo...!!! – dijeron los cuatro chicos_  
  
Los cinco desnudos (yum) bishonens... se carcajearon un buen rato para después tomar una merecida siesta después de tan extenuante actividad...  
  
Y así termina un día no tan normal en la vida de aquellos jóvenes guerreros.  
  
OWARI  
  
Nota de Terry: No tomen tanto NewMix... hace daño... si no me creen lean de nuevo lo de arriba....jajajajaja  
  
Comentarios, dudas, mentadas de madre etc...  
  
a  
  
iloveduomaxwellhotmail.com  
  
o  
  
Duomaxwelltheshinigamiyahoo.com  
  
Atte. Terry Maxwell Chang.  
  
PD: Viva la familia hic!!! 


End file.
